Kingdom Hearts: Kai
by Yuokai
Summary: A brief three page introduction and prologue to a world set into the future after the events of the Dark Seekers. This prologue is finished but i will work on it on the rest of the story in the coming weeks. By two weeks from now I should be fully done with the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy and if not you'll let me know


Alistor Sey

Kingdom Hearts: Kai

Introduction

The worlds as you know them… are in peace. The darkness is kept at bay for now and the pathways between the worlds have been reopened. But more amazingly, Keyblade wielders are thriving once again. You wouldn't be able to go three steps without running into a wielder of the Keyblade. Plus, a few decades back, wielders started to develop new types of Keyblades called KeyArms. These KeyArms can range from guns, axes, bows, staffs, gauntlets, and all kinds of new amazing weapons. But, with the overabundance of KeyArms, there have been people and groups that abuse the power they bring. These people have been labeled Dark Seekers after the original Seekers who tried to plunge the worlds into chaos and ruin. In order to combat these Dark Seekers, a task force of the bravest Key Warriors was put in place. These warriors are known the world over as: The X-Keepers. They are always looking for new members to induct into their ranks. They give training to their members to expand their knowledge about magic and the Keyblade. But little does this world know, a dark cloud is on the horizon. With it comes loss, destruction, and a new bright light within it.

Prologue

Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I see anything? I can't feel anything. I'm moving, no, I'm running. I can't see or feel anything, but I know I'm running. I don't even know where I'm running to. I hear screams from all around me. But as quickly as they appear, they fade like it was never there. I tripped, but I don't feel like I hit the ground. Something is at my chest. I feel like I'm being drained. I'm not moving anymore. The draining stopped. Someone is walking past me. What is— I fall out of my bed. "Ah, man," I said scratching my head. I look at my clock and gasp, "Oh, no. I'm gonna be late." I'm Kai. I live in the new third district of Traverse Town. It's great because this district is right next to the town gate. Beyond that, is where I need to be before I can't enter. You see, I just overslept on the biggest day of the year for me: Call of the Keepers. Call of the Keepers is an event that happens every year just outside of Traverse town. Keyblade wielders from across the worlds come here to test their skills in an obstacle course built for the brave. Also, the top 20 contestants get to join the X-Keepers. Being a Keeper is all I've ever wanted to be. I've entered this thing 6 times now, this year is mine for the taking. No matter how many times I fail, I'll keep coming back. I finally make it to the course grounds and there is already a large crowd of around 100 people at the entrance. The entrance is a large open field with a bunch of pathways. We at Traverse Town call them the plains. They connect to every world on their seemingly endless roads. I'm standing on top hill 100 yards away. "Ugh", I groaned. "I knew I should have gotten here earlier." I start running down the hill when I run into an invisible barrier. I fall backward and rub my face. I look around and there's a guard just below me on the hill. "Whoa there, kid." The guard says lowering a spear and releasing the barrier. "Keyblade wielders only. If you want to watch, I can take you to the stands." The man was wearing regular clothes and a vest with the mark of X on the shoulders. I stood up and responded by asking, "What makes you think I don't have a Keyblade?" "Because you're the non-wielder who's been sneaking in every year." the guard said with a knowing look. I stand with a shocked look on my face. "Yes, I know who you are, Kai. Every year it's the same thing with you. You sneak in knowing that you can't cast any magic or even wield a Keyblade, yet you still go in anyway. You've never able to complete the course. But you're not getting in this time. Either way, how far did you expect to get without a weapon." "That doesn't matter!" I say with conviction. "Even if I fail a few times, even if I don't have a weapon or any magical knowledge, I know I will make to the end!" I point beyond the course to the finish line. He shook his head and said, "Well you can't join now." "What?" I asked. "The race is about to start." The moment he said that, a holographic image of a man appears around the crowd at the entrance. "Welcome, everyone.", the hologram says reaching all the way to me. "To the 20th annual Call of the Keepers." Everyone in the crowd cheers the moment after he says this. "As you know, this event is to test your skills as a Keyblade wielder. To prove to everyone, you deserve the power you hold in your hand. And to those who finish the course and make it to our headquarters, you have the choice to join our ranks as our newest trainee." Everyone cheers once again. "For the newcomers to this event, the rules are simple. Make it to the X-Keepers headquarters without losing ten of your orbs." As the man explains the rules, I start running down the hill. The guard doesn't notice me until I run past him and out of range of his barrier. "An attack from your weapon, magic, or body counts as losing one orb. While on the flip side, if manage to hit an opponent, you gain 1 orb back. You can only attack until after all players cross the starting line." I reach the bottom of the hill and jump into the crowd. I hear a faint scream of a man saying, 'Get back Here!', under the announcer. I push people by until I was at the front of the line. "Only base attack and movement magic are allowed, if anyone uses any higher forms of or defensive magic they will be disqualified. If a contestant loses all their orbs, they will be immediately transported back at the green line and have their orbs reset. To returning, aspiring, and new contestants, I wish you all the best of luck. And thank you… for answering the call." When he finished, his hologram disappeared, and a barrier released from the entrance of the course. The moment it was released I ran out of the crowd and through the starting line. Then I here yells and footsteps behind me. The race was on, the battle had just begun, and I was about to be where I belong.


End file.
